The UCLA Health Sciences Clinical Research Center is an eight bed unit with its own laboratories and diet kitchen. It is located on the second and third floors of the USPHS wing of the UCLA Center for the Health Sciences. The Clinical Research Center was funded by the USPHS in August of 1973, and provided a facility where investigators with approved protocols from various disciplines in the Medical School could conduct research on human subjects. Renewal of the Clinical Research Center will make it possible to conduct clinical investigation of diseases of all types. It provides an opportunity for conducting research essential for the investigators affiliated with the UCLA School of Medicine. It provides an excellent opportunity for the conduct of clinical research of both a basic and applied nature and contributes materially to the training of students at postgraduate and undergraduate levels in the conduct of clinical research.